If you Want
by Zeiyuki
Summary: I always loved her. Even when she was with him. InoSaku shoujoai Oneshot.


**This is my first Naruto fic > ; I havent written anything in a while and I know I need to update my YYH fic but I couldnt help but write this hehe. Ino and Sakura are one of my favorite pairings, and I wanted to attempt something shock that wasnt angst filled. This is Shoujo-ai, very light, eh and sappy > ;   
**

* * *

**Title: If you want**

**Date completed: January 23, 2006 **

**Pairings- InoSakura, hinted? SakuraSasuke**

**The whole fic is in Ino's POV  
**

* * *

She ended up being one of the top female Jounin of our age. It was a surprise to me that she had gotten so strong over such a short time. I still remember her being that little girl crying because some kids were making fun of her forehead. But somehow I always knew she was stronger then I would ever be. She had determination to be better then me. No better then everyone.

I was her first friend, and we swore we'd always be friends. No matter what. But when Sasuke came into the picture, and she started to go after him I realized how I really felt about her. So to try and make myself believe that I hadn't fallen for the pink haired girl. I 'liked' Sasuke as well.

Our friendship was never really the same after that. Once we became rivals, we never talked. Unless it was to argue over who got to sit next to him in class. But really I would have gladly just let her sit next to him, if only to see her happy.

During the first time of our taking the Chunin exams she grew up. She realized that in order to be strong she had to stop chasing after Sasuke and stop worrying about her looks. After the fighting I offered to fix her hair, and she readily agreed.

_"You are so dirty!" I joked at the fact she was covered in dirt, and probably blood as well. _

_"Hugging him like that.. you large foreheaded.." I trailed off._

_"They say the first attack is the most important one Ino-pig."_

Neither of us would back down from Sasuke. Even if she had grown up that day. Our rivalry was still there.

Then it came to our fight. We were fighting as equals.

_"How could you be even in strength with me?" I was shocked at her change since the academy._

_"How could I ever be worried about someone who only worries about growing out her hair and looking pretty."_

_I gritted my teeth together in anger and hurt._

_"Stop.. disrespecting me..."_

_I took the kunai in my hand and with a deep breath cut off the long pony tail that I had spent years growing out._

_"I don't need this!"_

Our fight ended and both of us lost. We were equals. When she regained consciousness I told her what I had wanted to tell her one day.

_"You aren't a bud anymore.. You've finally bloomed into a beautiful flower."_

_"Ino.." _

She had looked like she was going to cry but then she smiled. A smile that made me so happy. A smile I had put on her face by acknowledging her as my equal. But in reality I was telling her she was better then I was.

But that moment only lasted for a moment before those stupid words about not loosing to her in getting Sasuke.

For so many years I watched her chase after him. And shortly after she turned sixteen she ran up to me, a huge smile on her face.

_"Guess what Ino-pig."_

_I short her a fake glare. _

_"What do you want forehead?"_

What she said next crushed me.

_"Sasuke agreed to go on a date with me! I beat you."_

For a moment I almost lost it. But I regained my composure, and spat out more cruel words.

_"Hmph, I don't see what he would see in a big foreheaded girl like you, I mean there are so many pretty girls in this village and he chose you. Pitiful."_

I was just covering up my pain.. but I hadn't realized what I had really said. I turned and stalked off. I could feel her gaze on my back. I heard a small sob from her.

_"Rival or not I thought you'd be happy for me Ino..." _

I didn't turn back. I didn't want her to see my tears.

--000---

I had hurt her bad that day. Rivalry or not we were always friends. But once I said those hurtful things, it was over. we'd never be friends again, and now that we were no longer rivals we had no reason to talk.

I saw her now and then, walking with Sasuke. Smiling. Happy. I wished I could be the person making her smile. But no I had made her cry. I had hurt her in the only way a friend could.

Three years had passed since that day I said such hateful things. I walked away from her celebration for becoming a Jounin without being noticed I had only been there to congratulate her then leave. But I couldn't go up and congratulate her. I couldn't get myself to.

It was later that night. I was getting ready to go to sleep when I heard a faint knocking on my door. I opened it and Sakura fell into my arms sobbing. I was shocked.

"Sakura? What's wrong?"

I led her inside and shut the door.

"I'm sorry….I'm so sorry Ino.."

I was so confused. She was apologizing to me? Why? I thought she hated me.

"Why are you sorry? You have done nothing wrong.. I should be apologizing to you.."

Not knowing what to do I took her in my arms. Holding her tightly against me.

"What's wrong Sakura?"

She rested her head on my shoulder. I could feel her tears soaking through my shirt.

"I left Sasuke.."

My eyes widened.

"Why.. you guys were perfect for each other." I forced out to try and comfort her.

She shook her head.

"It was only a stupid crush.. that I dragged on because.. I didn't want to be in love with.."

She stopped. My heart started to race. I didn't say anything I wanted her to continue with whatever it was she had to say to me.

"It was because I didn't want to be in love with you."

I froze and let her go.. Did she say that? She was in love with me?

"Ino?"

"hm?" It was the only thing I could get out. I was to shocked.

"You hate me don't you?…Its wrong for me to love you…I understand. .I'll leave.. I'm sorry."

"Wait.. Don't leave.."

I started shaking with laughter and felt the tears escape my eyes before I could stop them. For so many years we fought over A guy neither of us loved.

"Ino.. what's so funny?"

She sounded angry and backed away from me.

"I.. all this time.. you loved me…"

"I don't see what's so funny about that." She snapped at me angrily.

I could tell I wasn't helping the situation.

"You don't get it Sakura.. You're still naïve as ever.."

I paused seeing her expression. And smiled lightly. Pulling her into a hug. She didn't resist.

"We fought over Sasuke. You to push away how you felt towards me.. Just like I did." I said softly.

She looked up at me eyes wide and shining.

"I'm so sorry if I hadn't tried to hide what I felt…I must have made you sad when I told you about Sasuke and me then.. That's why you said that stuff then?"

"It did hurt me a lot…I'm sorry if I hurt you that day I was just sad and I didn't even notice what I had said…"

"Its okay." She touched my cheek softly.

Caught up in the moment I leaned down and kissed her lightly, and like the hug she didn't resist. For so many years I had dreamed of holding her. Kissing her. And now here I was her in my arms.

She broke the kiss.

"Do you really love me Ino?"

"More then you will ever know Sakura."

"Can we be together?"

"If you really mean it. Yes."

**End.**

**

* * *

**

** I seriously am considering writing a chaptered fic because while writting the first draft of this I got an idea for another InoSaku fic.  
**

**Um yes...Please review..C+C would be helpful..I'm sure I was OOC a couple times. heh seems to be what i'm good at XD  
**


End file.
